littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Tasks
Description = Gold = Crystal = EXP = Mojo Tasks are missions or quests given by the Task Book on the left side of the game screen. They increase in difficulty and offer rewards of gold, crystal, experience and MOJO. Because of the significant amount of experience rewarded per task, it is one of the fastest methods to level in the early stages of the game. Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Adventure Mode Wanted Black Royal Guardians Tasks That Need Solutions Fast and Furious Tasks VS Game A New Enemy Appears - Difficulty: Easy A Storm of Blue Skins - Difficulty: Easy The Strength of a Hero - Difficulty: Easy A Storm of Elves - Difficulty: Easy Bad Mouth Carl - Difficulty: Easy A Surprise Attack - Difficulty: Easy A Small Test Run - Difficulty: Medium Employing Tactics - Difficulty: Easy Striking Back - Difficulty: Medium Striking From Behind - Difficulty: Easy Scouting Team - Difficulty: Easy Critical Strike- Difficulty: Easy A Great Wave of Enemies! - Difficulty: Medium A Storm of Ninjas - Difficulty: Medium Time of Disorder - Difficulty: Medium Zombie Invasion - Difficulty: Medium Defending Our Turf - Difficulty: Medium Formation Matters - Difficulty: Hard Command With Confidence - Difficulty: Hard Carl's Revenge - Difficulty: Medium Protect the Priests - Difficulty: Hard Shamans Appears - Difficulty: Hard Blood Lust - Difficulty: Hard Captain Jack - Difficulty: Hard Invincible Knights - Difficulty: Hard An Archer's Nightmare - Difficulty: Hard A Great Brawl - Difficulty: Hard The Chant of Voodoo - Difficulty: Easy Team of Priests - Difficulty: Easy Conquerors' Playground - Difficulty: Hard Archers Strikes Back - Difficulty: Easy Summer Frost - Difficulty: Hard A Huge Wave of Enemies - Difficulty: Hard Melting Cold Ice - Difficulty: Very Easy Mercenaries Warfare- Difficulty: Hard A Knight's Doomsday- Difficulty: Medium Easy as Pie - Difficulty: Easy Battle Cry - Difficulty: Easy Soaring Arrows - Difficulty: Easy Masked Villains - Difficulty: Hard A Frost Mage's Nemesis - Difficulty: Hard The Perfect Weapon - Difficulty: Easy Zombie Battle- Difficulty: Easy Cold Knight- Difficulty: Easy Absolute Zero- Difficulty: Very Easy A Meteor Shower- Difficulty: Medium The Return of Bad Mouth Carl - Difficulty: Very Hard Will of Iron- Difficulty: Very Hard Blood Lusting Monsters- Difficulty: Medium The Angered Sky- Difficulty: Medium A Challenge for the Conqueror- Difficulty: Medium Jack's Sneak Attack - Difficulty:Hard The Devil's Nest - Difficulty: Medium A Bumpy Road- Difficulty: Medium A Bright Light Ahead- Difficulty: Medium Wisdom of War- Difficulty: Hard A Failed Attempt- Difficulty: Normal Never Turning Back- Difficulty: Hard Getting Close- Difficulty: Hard Mad Mouth Fortress- Difficulty: Hard Iron Howl- Difficulty: Normal Jack's Urge to Kill- Difficulty: Hard Deceitful Witch- Difficulty: Hard Bad Mouth Rally- Difficulty: Hard Belly of the Beast- Difficulty: Hard Bad Mouth Death Squad- Difficulty: Easy A Team of Giants- Difficulty: Hard Close Contact- Difficulty: Medium A New Face for Carl- Difficulty: Medium Give Chase- Difficulty: Hard Bad Mouth Personal Guards- Difficulty: Average Bad Mouth Steel Squad- Difficulty: Easy Endless Nightmare- Difficulty: Average Determined Trolls- Difficulty: Medium Frere Jacques- Difficulty: Hard Relentless Jack- Difficulty: Hard Jack's Fortress- Difficulty: Very Hard Showdown with the Jack Brothers- Difficulty: Very Hard New Weapons - Difficulty: Easy Magic Archers - Difficulty: Hard 'Sharpshooter '- Difficulty: Easy 'Wind-Breaking Knives '- Difficulty: Medium Pandora the Wicked Witch- Difficulty: Hard Pandora's Box- Difficulty: Hard Pandora's Mirage- Difficulty: Very Hard Destroying Pandora- Difficulty: Extremely Hard Trembling Earth- Difficulty: Easy Icy Catastrophe- Difficulty: Easy Secular Devils- Difficulty: Easy Wheels on the Sea of Bodies- Difficulty: Easy Defeating Bad Mouth Carl- Difficulty: Easy Shadowed by Wings- Difficulty: Easy Another Pilot- Difficulty: Easy Formidable Opponent- Difficulty: Easy Fast and Furious- Difficulty: Easy Masked King Juster - Difficulty: Easy Black Royal Guardians- Difficulty: Easy Jack's Return?!- Difficulty: Easy Soul Puppet- Difficulty: Easy Souls on Fire - Difficulty: Easy Soul Flurry - Difficulty: Hard Delicate Soul - Difficulty: Easy Horror Of The Complete Her Dancing Elemental Cavalier's Pride Raids from the Clouds Saint Force Walls of Iron Full Power Emporer of Spears Lights of Trinity (Final Task : June 23, 2012) To answer the question whats next. NOTHING!!! The little task book icon gets grayed out and thats all she wrote. Tasks VS Players Winning Streak On the map, select the Prison Cell and choose a target player to attack. He/she will become your hostage and do your labor. Task Objective - Occupy the castle of 1 player(s) Task Rewards - 200 Gold, 20 Crystals, 60 Exp, 1 MOJO SOS Feeling generous? You can help rescue your friend when you see his/her SOS sign is on. Task Objective - Rescue 1 captive player(s) Task Rewards - 200 Gold, 30 Crystals, 70 Exp, 1 MOJO Category:Strategy Category:Tasks Category:Build Tasks Category:Recruit Tasks Category:Daily Quests Category:Fighter Category:Gold Category:Crystal Category:Spells Category:Berserker Category:Behemoth Category:Succubus Category:The Return of Bad Mouth Carl Category:Team of Priests Category:Time of Disorder Category:The Chant of Voodoo Category:Shaman Category:Archer Category:Archangel Category:Knight Category:Priest Category:Troll Cyborg Category:Troll Category:Wolf Rider Category:Ninja Category:Iron Wheel Category:Footmen Category:Mage Category:Zombie Category:Little Empire Category:Basic Articles